vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voporak
Summary Voporak is a servant of the Dark Hunters. Originally a clan leader on Stelt, he was selected by Stelt's Makuta for experimentation and was mutated, turning him into a time-sensitive being. The Makuta of Stelt lent him to the Dark Hunters to learn discipline, but he became loyal to the Shadowed One, and not the Brotherhood of Makuta. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Voporak Origin: Bionicle Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: Dark Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fighting Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (He can sense fluctuations in time and track down other sources that affect time), Time Manipulation (Can give off a temporal forcefield that rapidly, unnaturally ages others), Energy Manipulation (Can create a Rhotuka, a wheel of energy), Perception Manipulation with his Rhotuka (Can knock a victim's perception of time back by a few seconds), Longevity Attack Potency: Island level (While Voporak doesn't rely on physical power, his power was so great that Vakama initially mistook him for Teridax, and he believed their fight could potentially destroy Metru Nui), can ignore conventional durability through age acceleration. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. His age acceleration field makes it hard to harm him. Stamina: Extremely high. Voporak's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Mangai fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with age acceleration field. Standard Equipment: Two large bladed weapons, and, eventually, Vahi, the Legendary Mask of Time. *'Rhotuka Launcher:' Voporak's Rhotuka Launcher disrupts the target's sense of time, knocking their perception back in time by a few seconds. Intelligence: Voporak is a skilled combatant. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Time:' Due to his mutations, Voporak is time-sensitive and has some degree of control over time. He can give off a temporal forcefield that rapidly ages those within, and he can also do this through touch; it was able to age The Shadowed One by three thousand years in just a few seconds, and reduced droves of Rahkshi to dust as they attacked him. This effects even energy and elemental projectiles. He can also sense fluctuations in the fabric of time, which allows him to track the Legendary Mask of Time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Age Users Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Perception Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 6